Xiaolin Showdown My version of the story
by AbsolutelyFlawless
Summary: This is my first story so please feel free to comment on how I should improve, but make sure they,re nice comments at the same time : This story is my version of Xiaolin Showdown. I DO NOT own Xiaolin Showdown! Please support the official show.
1. Chapter 1 The 5th Dragon?

**Characters:** (for those of you who haven't watched Xiaolin Showdown)

**The 5 Chosen Ones:** _(To be a dragon of their own element)_

**Omi**: Element of Water, small kid, kung fu kid, cant speak slang: he says 'piece of pie!' instead of 'peice of cake!'

**Clay Bailey**: Element of Earth, big guy, Cowboy/texas guy, speaks texas slang

**Kimiko Tohomiko**: Element of Fire, bit taller than Omi, tokyo girl, fashion diva, mad tempered

**Raimundo Pedrosa**: Element of Wind, medium height, brazilian teenager, complains alot, annoying, brave

**Kate**: Element of Light, bit smaller than Raimundo but taller than Kimiko, impatient, shy [_- added character_]

**Master Fung:** An old man who trains the 5 chosen ones to become Elemental dragons. Owner of the Xiaolin Temple.

**Dojo:** Can talk,very funny, Small green dragon which turns into a big dragon and the 5 chosen ones uses him as a transport to find the _Shen Gong Wu_(s)*

**Shen Gong Wu*** [_Shen-Gong-Wu_] - mystical object(s) that hold mysterious power when used properly.

Now let's start with our story...

-Flawless

_Omi practices his kung fu skills outside... in the pouring rain._

Master Fung sees Omi and calls him to go inside:

''Omi, you must go inside before you catch a cold''

Omi does a front flip and answers:

''But Master Fung, I am the dragon of water! I cannot get a cold!''

Master Fung:

''You are not yet the dragon of water Omi, now go inside... the others are waiting..''

_Master Fung and Omi both walk towards the Great Hall. Omi sees 3 teenagers, all standing._

Omi:

''Master, who are these people?''

Master Fung:

''Omi, meet Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo these people are our new pupils and came here to train to be a elemental dragon as well as you, now teach them some basics about the temple''

Omi:

''Yes, Master Fung...''

_The 4 of them walked around the whole temple. Omi is walking with his two fingers, showing balance... and showing off to the others.._

Omi:

''Now, you might find it hard at first to walk on your two fingers.. but try using your three fingers as a beginner''

Kimiko:

''uh... sorry Omi, but I dont want to get my nails ruined...''

Raimundo:

''I think the little guy is trying to show off...''

_Then Omi slips his fingers to the wet grass and flies face-first towards the ground. Clay then pulls out a rope and turns it into a lasso and catches Omi before he falls._

Clay:

''Whoah, whoah pardner, take it easy..''

_Kimiko and Raimundo burst into laughter, Omi goes bright red of embarassment while hanging on Clay's lasso. Then Master Fung walks towards them._

Master Fung:

''Now young dragons, it's time for you all to learn what chores are meant to be done in the temple..''

Raimundo:

''CHORES?...on the first day? Aw man..''

Master Fung:

''Raimundo, you will clean the leaves scattered in the whole garden..

Kimiko, you will clean the windows..all the windows in the temple..

Clay, you shall change the light bulbs around the rooms of the temple..

and Omi, you will wash the remaining dishes in the kitchen.''

Raimundo,Kimiko,Clay and Omi:

''Yes, Master Fung..''

_All 4 of them split up into their assigned chores...while Raimundo walks towards the garden complaining, grabbing the rake._

Raimundo:

''ugh.. why do we have to do chores on our first day in the temple? maybe this is some kind of training..? But it dosent make sense! if this IS training then there must be training traps...''

_Suddenly Raimundo hears a high-pitched scream from the front garden_. _He jumps up in surprise._

Raimundo:

''Who was that! Looks like someone needs help!..or just lost...''

_Raimundo runs towards the direction of the scream and finds a girl in pain sitting near a bush._

Raimundo:

''Oh! are you OK? did you get poisoned by that bush?''

_The girl looks at him with her shining hazel eyes, and her black soft hair slides off her shoulders. Raimundo was paralyzed, he couldn't move and stayed there.. staring at the girl.._

Girl:

''No, I'm fine..I just tripped on a small stone and kinda wounded myself..mind helping me?''

_Raimundo sees the wound on her knee, and it looked pretty bad_.

Raimundo:

''Uh..yeah. Let me take you to the temple, maybe we can heal your wound.''

Girl:

''Temple?''

_Raimundo helped her up carried, her stuff and helped her walk to the temple. They both looked up and saw that Master Fung was already waiting for them. They carried the girl into the great hall, lay her down on the sofa. Master Fung bought 2 potions put them on the table and started to mix herbs in a bowl to make a drink._

Omi:

''Master, why did we welcome a stranger in the Temple?''

Dojo:

''Oh Omi, when Master Fung welcomes a stranger in the temple, there's ALWAYS a story, spit it out old man..''

Master Fung:

''young dragons, this is not a stranger, this is one of our new students..''

Kimiko:

''But I thought there's only 4 chosen ones?''

Clay:

''Yeah, were kinda stuck here on the mud.''

Raimundo:

''I think Clay meant that were all confused...''

Master Fung:

'She was sent by my brother as a supporter but not an Elemental dragons like you 4... She supports you in battle for the shen gang wu's '

Dojo:

''Oh! That's why I recognise that face! Her names Kate, she was hidden by Master Fung's brother, she grew up in a town of healers and holy monks.''

Master Fung:

''All of you posess different elements.. Kimiko your the element of Fire. Clay, element of Earth. Raimundo, element of Wind. Omi, element of Water... But Kate is different.. she has the element of Light.''

Kimiko:

''Element of Light?''

Dojo:

''She can heal herself and others, she can bless you with mysterious powers and make you stronger. She's a supporter if someones hurt in finding the Shen Gang Wu!''

Clay:

''A battle supporter huh?''

_Master Fung gives Kate the drink that he made and let her drank it._

Kate:

''Thank you, Master Fung..''

_Kate finishes the drink and shows a smile. Then she places both of her hands just above her knee, she mumbled words with her eyes closed. Kate started to glow, her long hair rises while a circle of light surrounds her. Suddenly, the wound on her knee began to slowly close and cure itself.._

Kate:

''Ah... much better..''

Omi:

''Ooh~! That was amazing Kate! That was freezing!''

Raimundo:

''Omi, I think you meant 'That was COOL'...''

Kimiko:

''How did she do that?''

Clay:

''I have to admit that was scary but awesome at the same time!''

Master Fung:

''Kate can only use her healing powers if she drinks blue potions. These blue potions are to Re-charge her Spirit Energy, if she runs out of potions then she wont be able to heal in your journey.''

Raimundo:

''Can she fight? Just in case she runs out of Spirit Energy...''

Dojo:

''Of course she can!... right Master Fung?''

Master Fung:

''Why dont you all try and test her fighting skills outside, front garden?''

_They all went outside to the front garden and prepared for battle positions... Kate stands in the middle of the group. Master Fung and Dojo stands clear and watches them circle around Kate..._

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER WHAT HAPPENS!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle of The Elements

_They were all circling Kate, Master Fung and Dojo stand clear at the side._

_Omi takes the first attack._

Omi:

''Water Pillars!''

_The water from the fountain formed 4 huge pillars and surrounded Kate._

Kate:

''Light!''

_The light form the sun suddenly focused on these water pillars around her, then different colors scattered in the sky. These colors combined and formed a rainbow and was heading directly towards Omi. Omi groans in pain while he's curled up on the ground._

Omi:

''Ow..''

Kimiko:

''Omi! Are you OK?''

Clay:

''How did that rainbow hurt you Omi?''

Dojo:

''Omi isn't feeling pain, he just feels like the whole universe just punched him...which is little bit like pain.''

Clay:

''My Turn! Earth Split!''

_The ground splits in two just below where Kate is standing. Kate jumps and does a back flip in the air. Kate lands on her feet gracefully and held out her two hands...mumbles words while her eyes are closed.._. _but Kate slips_ _Kate gets hit and falls into the deep crack that Clay created._

Kate:

'OH NO! AAAAHHHH!'

_Dojo transforms into his big dragon size and saves Kate form falling._

Dojo:

'Looks like Clay won over your fight...'

_Kate sighs in defeat and stands up, getting ready for her round with Kimiko._

Kimiko:

'Let's do this Kate... Fire Bolts!''

_Kimiko produces two fireballs on both palms of her hand and continuously kept throwing them at Kate. Kate dodges every ball but eventually got hit in the arms.._

Kimiko:

''YES! I GOT HER!''

Kate:

''Ow... OK then, let's play fire with fire...''

_Kate puts both of her hands to the ground, mumbled words and the ground started to heat up..._

Kate:

''Cursed Fire!''

_Purple Fire appeared on the ground and quickly headed towards where Kimiko is. Then when the purple fire reached Kimiko, Kimiko was expecting burning pain, but she didnt, nothing happened. The Fire then slowly started to fade away.._

Kimiko:

''HAH! your spell failed! It's quite obvious because I hold the element of fire! HA...''

_While Kimiko was speaking, Kate sprints and kicks Kimiko at the front. Kimiko puts her arms in to block, but Kate's kick was very powerfull. Kimiko flew backwards and hit the huge apple tree._

Kimiko:

''That girl can kick... She's strong..''

Kate:

''I'm not strong Kimiko, that spell 'Cursed Fire' wasn't meant to hurt enemies... but to make them weak. That spell decreased your defence when you tried to block my kick...''

_While Kate was explaining, Raimundo struck her with a powerful blow of wind on her back._

Raimundo:

''Wind Strike!''

Kate:

''Ugh...!''

_Kate flew towards the huge apple tree where Kimiko lay half conscious. Kate slams straight towards the tree. Weakend, she tries to stand up and fight back._

Raimundo:

'Let's see if you can catch me...'

_Raimundo sprints and attacks Kate in every directions... Kate manages to block some attacks so far._

Raimundo:

'You're OK for a girl.'

_*Winks at Kate*_

Kate:

'Just because I only know how to support comrades in battle...DOSEN'T MEAN I CANT FIGHT!''

_Kate trips him up and quickly grabs his leg, spun him around in the air. Raimundo flew in the air...then disappeared out of sight.._

Kate:

_*Looks tired*_

''NO! I didnt let him go at that time!... this is not good..''

_Suddenly Raimundo appears behind Kate and grabs her arm puts it at the back which made Kate moan in pain._

Kate:

''NO!''

Raimundo:

''Give up?''

Kate:

''OW! OK! OK! sheesh..!''

_Raimundo lets go of her hand and lets her relax a little bit.._

Raimundo:

'Oh, and I didn't say that you cant fight... need more practice thats all...'

Kate:

'I don't need to take advice form someone who dosen't know me well.'

_Kate kicks Raimundo in his 'private part'..._

Raimundo:

''OW! I did NOT expect that...

Master Fung:

''Now you know how strong she is using her powers...but Kate, you need to train on your fighting skills..''

Kate:

''Yes Master Fung...''

Evil will soon come... are they prepared to fight the evil and protect the Shingangwu?

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Witch Returns

Added NEW character(s) in this chapter: [For people who haven't watched the show]:

Bad Guys:

Jack Spicer- An evil boy genius that creates robots, a wanna be 'Evil Prince'

Wuya- An evil Heylin* ghost from the past trapped in a Chinese sealing box by an old hero and released by Jack Spicer and became partners in crime.

Heylin*- [Hey-Lin] the dark side AKA: bad people.

Now I'll stop spoiling the chapter and let you read on...

-Flawless

_Somewhere far away [But not that far away..] from the Xiaolin Temple...at Jack Spicer's house..._

Jack:

''I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD!... but where should I start?...Europe? I CANT DECIDE!

Jack Bot:

Jack...

Jack:

''Jack Bot! I told you not to interfere when I'm on my rampage mode! What is it?

Jack Bot:

...

Jack:

''I hope he didn't send me those wierd stupid clown toy he got me last year, Geez, that sucked.''

_Jack opens the Chinese box... then suddenly his whole lab was covered by purple light. When the purple light faded away, Jack found him self staring at a floating ghost wearing a mask... shocked, he jumped and screamed like a little girl._

Ghost:

''Why hello Jack Spicer...''

Jack:

''AHH! A ghost! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!''

Ghost:

''...It says on your coat, Jack..''

Jack:

''WHO ARE YOU?''

Ghost:

''My name is 'Wuya' and I heard you wanted to rule the world...''

Jack:

''YOU HAVE EARS!''

Wuya:

''Jack, Im here to help you to rule the world. But first, you must know about the Shen Gang Wu...

Jack:

''DONT HURT ME!''

_Jack screams high pitched and runs around in circles. Wuya was getting impatient so she decided to go through Jack's head [she can do this because she's a ghost]._

Jack:

''PHEEEEW. You stink for someone who's a ghost...I didn't even know that ghosts have odors too! Girl, you stink!''

_Wuya got cross and gave off a scary face and a surprising scream with it...that made Jack give off a small quiet whimp._

Jack:

''OK fine! I'll listen to you...''

Wuya:

''HOW CAN YOU RULE THE WORLD WITH THAT COWARDLY ATTITUDE!... anyway, about the Shen Gang Wu...

_Wuya explained all about the Shen Gang Wu and their mysterious powers and how powerful enough they are to rule the whole world._

Jack:

''But why should I trust YOU?''

Wuya:

''Because when you collect all the Wu's [Wu's- Short form of Shen Gang Wu's] and transform me into flesh again I'm going to be powerful than anyone in the world and we could rule the world together...''

_Wuya's eyes suddenly glows. Jack stands back, frightened that something might happen._

Jack:

''Hey Wuya, whats going on!''

Wuya:

''I sense a new Shen Gang Wu!''

_Meanwhile, in the Xiaolin Temple..._

Dojo:

''KIDS KIDS! I SENSE A NEW SHEN GANG WU! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE GOT RASHES ALL OVER MY SCALES!''

_The 5 young dragons were still sleeping when Dojo announced what was going on. But once Dojo shouted that he senses a Wu, Omi was filled with excitement that he immediately stood straight and woke up the others._

Omi:

''My fellow friends! Dojo senses a Shen Gang Wu! We must go and seek it now!''

Kate:

''...C'mon Omi... The Wu can wait later...''

Kimiko:

''...Theres no one else knows about the Wu's anyway so chill...

Dojo:

''C'MON KIDS WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP ALREADY! hurry...my rash is getting worse... I think I just popped 3 of them on my back...''

Raimundo:

''Dojo...First of all, were not kids... were 14 years old dammit! and second of all, OK! OK! were up! and thirdly... NO NEED FOR US TO HEAR DETAILED EXPLANATIONS ABOUT YOU POPPING YOUR RASH!''

_All of them assembles at the back garden. Dojo makes him self really big, a little dragon to a huge, huge, HUGE green dragon._

Master Fung:

''Young dragons, good luck with your first hunt for the Shen Gang Wu's! Take this 'Dragon Scroll' to find out what the activated Shen Gang Wu's powers and what it does.''

Dojo:

''OK! Say bye to Master Fung! Let's go Kids!''

Raimundo:

''Seriously Dojo, if you call us 'Kids' again, I'll have to prepare a huge cooking pot and lots of carrots and make a 'Dojo Meal' for breakfast...''

_The 5 of them sat on Dojo's back. They took off and headed towards the Wu's location...Dojo is gliding through the air while he's scratching his scales._

Clay:

''Dojo, how on earth do you know where the Wu is?''

Dojo:

''Oh Clay, I was born to sense the Shen Gang Wu's!...the bad thing is that I always have a bad rash when a Wu is activated...''

Omi:

''What Wu are we hunting?''

Kimiko:

''OH! I have the Dragon Scroll! It says: 'The Mantis Flip Coin' -It allows the person who holds it to flip like a mantis does.''

Omi:

''We shall get possession of the Mantis Flip Coin! I've always wanted to flip like a mantis!

_Omi starts to jump and tries to do a high back flip on Dojo's back, which made Dojo wobble. Omi then slipped on Dojo's rashed scales and fell downwards heading towards the ground. Clay immediately takes out his lasso, catches Omi and throws him back on Dojo's Back again with the others._

Clay:

''Hey guys, I went air fishing and look what I caught!''

_Omi turns bright red of embarrassment and he started to laugh, so did everyone else. Then Dojo suddenly heads towards the ground really fast, which made the 5 teenagers at the back to hold on into his slippery scales._

Kate:

'DOJO! SLOW IT!''

Raimundo:

''DOJO! CLAY'S TURNING GREEN! AND WE ALL KNOW THAT WHEN SOMEONE TURNS GREEN SOMETHING BAD COMES OUT! LIKE LITERALLY!''

_They all scream on top of their lungs, while Clay trying to hold it in and kept swallowing...Then finally Dojo slows down and lands on a hidden street inside a city. Then Dojo turns into his small size again..._

Kate:

''.Gosh... THAT was not fun at all...!''

Raimundo:

''Dojo, I know you didnt call us 'Kids'...but I'm STILL getting a huge cooking pot and lots of carrots and make my own 'Dojo Meal'! And you know I haven't had breakfast...

Kate:

''I'll set up the cooking pot for you Rai''

Dojo:

''My rash got really bad since we flew through this area...''

*looks around the abandoned street in town.''

_Jack Spicer [wearing his Jetpack] and Wuya appeared jsut above them. Jack laughing and proud of himself._

Kimiko:

''There it is! the Mantis Flip Coin!...but whose holding it?''

Jack:

''Muahahaha! I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius has now in possession of the Mantis Flip Coin! Muahahahaha!''

Wuya:

''You can stop now Jack, let's go...''

_Wuya sees the 5 teenagers and a small green dragon with them..._

Wuya:

Well, well, well... if it isn't Dojo, the old dragon who used to hunt the Wu's...

Dojo:

''Hey! don't call me old because you have no room to say that you old stinky dishcloth!

_Wuya gibes off a pissed look on her face then sees Kate..._

Wuya:

''...Let's go Jack, NOW!''

Jack:

''I'M GOING! I'M GOING, YOU OLD DISHCLOTH!...Mantis Flip Coin!''

_Jack flips really high and disappears in sight._

Omi:

''How did he know about the Wu's!''

Raimundo:

''Dojo, Do you know who that floating dishcloth was!''

Dojo:

''Wuya was an old witch form the past. She battled against Grand Master Dashi who saved the world form 1000 years of darkness. She was defeated and was trapped in an old Chinese box at the end of the battle...

Clay:

''1000 years of darkness?''

Dojo:

''...Well, 964 years of darkness but 1000 makes it more 'dramatic'...

Clay:

''¬_¬''

Omi:

''No time to chat and chit! Follow Jack!''

Raimundo:

''Omi, its chit and chat...''

Kimiko:

''Omi is so cute when he gets a slang all wrong!''

Kate:

''It's cause he turns bright red!''

_Kimiko and Kate laughs behind while running with the others. Finally, they caught up with Jack and Wuya,but they already have the other activated Shen Gang Wu..._

Dojo:

''The ring of the Nine Dragons!''

Clay:

''The what?''

Kimiko:

*Opens the Dragon Scroll and reveals info about the Wu*

''Ring of the Nine Dragons... Once you put on the ring, you can multiply yourself up to nine times. There's a disadvantage, though. Your maturity, potential, brains, and all that are separated as well...''

Jack:

''...And Jack Spicer strikes again! Wuya, this is so easy! It's like taking a candy form...5 babies!''

Raimundo:

''I'M TIRED OF ADULTS CALLING US BABIES OR KIDS!''

_Raimundo charges towards Jack Spicer and manages to take the ring off this hands._

Kate,Kimiko,Clay,Omi and Dojo:

''O_O''

Raimundo:

''We got the Ring of the Nine Dragons now let's go home! I WANT BREAKFAST!''

Jack:

''HEY! that's my ring! GIVE IT BACK I FOUND IT FIRST! JackBots... ATTACK!''

_An army of JackBots appeares and surrounds them._

Clay:

''OK, fellas...Let's play...''

_All 5 of them uses their fighting skills and fought off Jack's JackBots, but when they finished, Jack and Wuya were no where to be seen._

Omi:

''OH NO! we were to busy when we were fighting and now they're gone!''

_Omi puts down his head in shame of their defeat. Kimiko and Clay started to comfort Omi._

Kimiko:

''Dont worry Omi, there's lots of Wu's still out there...''

Clay:

''Cheer up pardner, we'll get the next Wu!''

_Raimundo sees Kate staring where Wuya and Jack were standing...and then turns around to Dojo..._

Raimundo:

''Hey Dojo, Who is this Wuya person...ghost or whatever she is?''

Dojo:

''Oh you want detailed explanation about her? then let's go back to the temple and ask Master Fung for the whole story... C'MON EVERYONE!''

_Dojo transform himself to his big dragon mode and everyone gets on his back.. except Kate, still staring at the sky..._

Kimiko:

''Kate! C'mon! let's go back to the temple!''

Clay:

''Were going back to ask Master Fung about Wuya!''

Raimundo:

''After we have breakfast!''

_Kate finally comes to her senses and gets on Dojo's back..._

Kate:

''Sorry guys, I kinda doze off just now...''

Dojo:

''Probably because you haven't had breakfast...''

Raimundo:

''Kate, I just remembered, I need to help you setting up the cooking pot...remember Dojo...?

_Everyone bursts out to laughter as Dojo took off the ground._

_But everyone is worried at the same time...Evil has now shown it self...Who are they up to? _

**FIND OUT NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
